pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kousaka
|name = |katakana = 高坂円香 |romaji = Kousaka Madoka |age = 16 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Nagano, Japan (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Event organizer |song sang = Miracle Telepathy |brand = Rap from Symphonata! |manager = Lumia |birthday = March 29th |Zodiac = Aries |seiyuu = Suzuki Eri (Jpn) Jad Saxton (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#fbceb1) }} Kousaka Madoka (高坂円香) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a popular comedian and event organizer, along with Kokoro. She is voiced by Suzuki Eri (鈴木絵理) in Japanese and Jad Saxton in English. She is a member of the unit StellariS. Biography Madoka is Symphonata Production's bright comedian who never runs out of ideas on how to add a smile on everyone's faces. From rainbow candies to frilly piñatas, she knows how to make an event come to life, for both adults and children alike. Her contagious smile is what everyone loves about her. Character Description History and Background When Madoka was young, she lived in a rural town of Nagano, Japan. Everyday she would visit her childhood friend, Kokoro and learned how to perform shrine rituals from her and her family. She left Nagano after her father received a job at Tokyo and lived the rest of her life there. When she entered high school, she got a part-time job as an event organizer. Madoka became an idol as she find it's kind of entertainment interesting and wants to make other people smile as well. Appearance Madoka has tan skin and large, pink-violet eyes. Her fluffy orange hair is worn in pig-tails with straight cut bangs split in the middle, except for one, which curls inward on the left of her head. Her thin forelocks are partially wavy. Personality Madoka is a bright, energetic and extremely friendly teenage girl who interprets a situation in a more positive view. She tends to get excited easily and likes to give others her full support. Even in her toughest times, she would hide her troubles with her iconic smile. Hobbies and Skills Madoka, as part of the event organizing team, she knows how to entertain people and make jokes as she is also a comedian. She is also good at sports and has good reflexes. She likes to collect toy robots and cars. Etymology Kousaka (高坂): Kou (高) means high and saka (坂) means hill. Madoka (円香): Madoka (円) means circle or yen while ka (香) means scent. Relationships Kokoro Watanabe Kokoro is Madoka's childhood friend and her partner in the event organizing team. Only Kokoro can figure out her true feelings and would give her advice on how to face it. They share a very close bond. Statistics Lives *Madoka's Debut Live Coords *Bright Pocket Coord *Super Cyalume StellariS Coord Making Dramas *Draw a Circle Perfume Quotes *''It's all about having fun~'' **Call and response Trivia *Madoka shares the same voice actress with Sanae Higashihongan, a character from Rokujouma no Shinryakusha. Gallery Official Art= Madoka Kousaka.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Members of StellariS